Dance of Love
by JMolover
Summary: Caskett's daughter had her first ballet class and Kate wasn't there to see it. Father and daughter make their own little dance and move Kate to tears. Happy, fluffy family Caskett One Shot


**N/A**

 **This is my very first fanfic ever. I hope you will all like it, please let me know by reviewing. This is a one-shot.**

 **Just to say that English is not my first language and there might be some mistakes. No beta, all mistakes are mine.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, I do however own Lily-Rose.**

Kate was exhausted. Being a captain and a mom surely did take it's toll, but she wouldn't change it for the world. Nothing compared to the feeling of coming home to her husband and 4 year old daughter.

Today was an extra-special day, since Lily-Rose had had her first ballet class today. Kate was gutted she hadn't been able to be there for this special day, but Castle had promised to film every little step their daughter would take in her ballet class.

Even before the elevator doors had opened onto their floor, she could hear soft piano music playing from the loft.

'Look, daddy, look!' and even though she couldn't see Lily-Rose, her face must have been one of pure joy.

She heard Castle chuckling and say, 'very good, baby girl, but I bet daddy can do it better!'

'Don'y be silly daddy, you're too old for ballet!'

Kate rolled her eyes at her daughters and husbands antics and decided to make herself know by turning the key the lock.

'Mommy, mommy, mommy!' Kate hadn't even fully opened the door yet and already Lily-Rose latched onto her legs.

"whoow, calm down baby girl, let mommy come in first.' Castle shot to Kate side when she stumbled under the combined weight of her bag and the force of which Lily-Rose had crashed into her.

'Sorry mommy', the girl guiltily let go of her mothers legs then.

Kate laughed and shook her head. 'That is alright sweetheart, I can see you are excited to tell me about your ballet class today'.

Lily-Rose had wanted to dance since the age of 3, but Castle had thought her too young. Remembering a very scared Alexis when she had been sent to ballet class at the age of 4, Castle had wanted to wait a little longer. But Lily-Rose wouldn't be their child without her mothers stubbornness and her dads whininess, so here they were.

Kate had danced from the age of 5 till the age of 10, when she decided ballet wasn't cool anymore, but she couldn't remember a whole lot of it.

'Mommy, I wanna be a dancer when I grow up!'

'I thought you said you wanted to be a kick-ass police detective, just like mommy!' whined Castle.

"Shush Castle, being a dancer is a lot safer, and wash your mouth!' Kate was trying to look stern, but her twinkling eyes betrayed her.

'Moooooom!' her daughter was pulling on her shirt in order to get her mothers attention.

'Yes, sweetheart?'

'You wanna see what me and daddy made for you?'

'You made something for me?' Kate's eyes flew back up to Castle in confusion, but he just smiled at her. 'We prepared a little dance for you.'

'Yes, because daddy said you were sad because you couldn't come see me'. Lily-Rose told her with serious eyes.

Kate's heart melted and she had a hard time blinking away an upcoming tear. He daughter was just like Castle sometimes. How did these two goofballs manage to be so spot on and serious when she needed it most. 'I was sweetheart, but I'm glad I am here with you and daddy now.'

Lily-Rose had already turned around and walked to the CD player to find the number she was looking for.

'It's number 3 Rosie' Castle tried when it took her a little too long.

'I know dad!' she whined ' but it won't play.'

'How about I do that and you go stand from where you start' Kate tried, seeing her stubborn daughter pressing the wrong button one too many times.

Lily-Rose's smile could only be described as relieved, having been freed from her job without any embarrassment.

'Thanks mommy' she said shyly.

Kate smiled and watched as her husband and daughter carefully sought out there respective starting places. 'Ready?'

'Yes!' came in chorus.

Kate pressed play and watched how her daughter danced around Castle, while directing him on what he was supposed to do. Castle, on his part, did a very good job on following her instructions.

Kate's eyes filled with tears as the happy father-daughter couple danced around each other, and they streamed down her face when Castle lifted the girl in his arms and spun around when Lily-Rose stretched her arms towards him in silent conversation.

'You like mommy?' her daughter turned in her fathers arms as she looked at her expectantly, her face falling when she noticed the tears.

'That was beautiful baby, just beautiful, I love you so much!'

'Don't cry mommy' Lily-Rose exclaimed while Castle handled her over to Kate, and Kate could feel those little sticky arms coming around her neck.

'Happy tears, Rosie bear, happy tears.' she said as Castle engulfed both of them in a big family hug.

Kate sighed out a deep breath and snuggled her back into Castle's front and her nose into her daughters dark blonde curls. 'I love you too mommy' came a very soft voice, pressed against her chest. She could feel Castle's arms tighten around the both of them.

She forgot about anything that happened at work, she forgot how tired she was and just held on, she would do anything for these two, anything.

 **Please let me know what you think.**

 **I have been enjoying so many** **beautiful stories on here, and decided to share my own little story as a thank you to all those amazing writers spending so much of there time writing for our enjoyment. Thank you!**


End file.
